Element Scrolls
by MYinnerNINJA
Summary: Sakura and Neji are sent to Sound to retrieve some scrolls,but what happens when they find out they are the reincarnations of an ice princess and a fire prince.Some trouble awaits when they need to deal with Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and......Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Neji/Saku where I am paired with...drum roll please...MY BFF and FANFICTION FREAK BUDDY Inu-ru831!!!! Yes, amazing I know, you are all simply jealous ;p JK. So, READ AND REVIEW, YOU SHALL LOVE THIS STORY!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and neither does my friend, if we did Sasuke would fall madly in love with Sakura and of course she would kick major fricking ass!!**

* * *

"Hai Tsunade-sama." the pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi and the silver eyed brown haired Hyuuga said in unison. 

"Good, this mission will take a while, gaining entrance into sound is very deadly, just make sure you get those scrolls back safe before it's too late." Stated the Godaime Hokage, staring intently at the two.

They nodded in unison once again, knowing full well what this mission was risking. Sakura sighed, she had quite a lot of packing to do, they didn't know how long this mission was going to take so she would just pack for a month, just in case.

Sakura and Neji both headed out the hokage's office at the same time, Neji being the polite person he is, opened the door for Sakura and she walked out, but before she fully went out the door, she turned to him, giving him a radiant smile with a thank you.

When she was a few steps ahead Neji exited himself and sighed, _this is going to be a long mission_ was already going through his mind; he damned her smiles, and yet couldn't live without them…

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the pedophi-- I mean, Orochimaru's place…

* * *

**

"Sasuke, you must guard those scrolls with your life, do I make myself clear?" asked the snake-like bastard.

The chicken ass haired boy nodded, he didn't know what the scrolls contained and didn't very much care, yet. He was just fallowing orders and tucked the scrolls safely in his pouch as he proceeded to go out and train.

"They will come for them I'm sure, will you be able to handle it Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked to no one in particular for Sasuke was already walking toward the training grounds.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Konoha...**

* * *

Sakura was making her way home and on the way she happened to be walking by the team 7 meeting bridge. Old memories swept through her head as she growled and shook her head violently. She started walking across the bridge, as she walked she slipped out a kunai and twirled it around her finger until she stabbed the wooden railing of the bridge. It was lodged deep into the railing; she gave it a disgusted face and left it there, nailing her memories to that spot for the rest of her life. 

She was home and had immediately started packing; the mission started tomorrow morning at sunrise. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, she had grown a lot over the past 6 years, she could kick anybodies ass, doesn't matter who…she was ready to take down Uchiha Sasuke.

Unknown to her, the water under the bridge completely froze and the kunai on the bridge railing had also frozen and was slowly swallowing the bridge into a glacier.

* * *

**The Next Day, Sunrise…**

* * *

Sakura was packed, ready and waiting at Konoha's gate, Neji was silently making his way up to her and they left quietly, leaving behind home for who knows how long. 

The only stopped for a few brakes and finally set up camp near a river. Sakura started rummaging through her backpack for her shampoo, conditioner, towel, body soap, etc. Neji silently watched her do this and asked, "Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura stopped mid grab and turned to him, she pulled out what she was reaching for and explained, "I'm going to take a small bath in the river, and you better not look Hyuuga or you will die young." She threatened as she took her supplies and headed to the river.

Neji sighed, that's going to be slightly hard, but he had Hyuuga honor 2 uphold, so he knew he couldn't.(He also knew she could very well make that threat come true) He wisely chose to start cooking dinner; perhaps it would get his mind off…things.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the river...**

* * *

Sakura winced slightly at the cold water, but easily got used to it for some reason. She had noticed that she wasn't as sensitive with cold as much as everyone else was, but she never really understood why. 

She started to scrub her pink tresses while her body was submerged in the clear, clean river water. Not knowing if anyone was watching or not... yet.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Neji…

* * *

**

The food was ready, he had made curry, Sakura's favorite. He had no idea why that thought suddenly crossed his mind, but continued to wait for Sakura patiently; rushing a woman in the bath would have disastrous results.

* * *

**Meanwhile, some where in the woods…

* * *

**

Sasuke was just sent on a mission near Suna and had to go the long way to sound or risk getting caught. He knew the land around here, being here many times before himself and knew there was a river not too far away.

He stopped on a tree branch near the river and was about to jump down to get a drink of water when he suddenly stopped and masked his chakra. There was someone in the river, female, pink hair…wait, pink hair?

It was his old teammate Sakura Haruno, inside the river, stark naked, softly running her fingers through her pink hair, she was applying some kink of hair care product and all Sasuke could do was watch in amazement…

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Sakura…**

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she looked over in the direction of a tree closely, she could sense all chakra, even masked chakra, being the top medic-nin, she knew someone was watching. She didn't panic for her respected body parts were under water. She rinsed her hair and continued with her bath quickly, not letting imported body parts become exposed and sometimes sending glares to the poor innocent tree holding a not so innocent person. 

When she decided she was clean enough, she took her towel and covered herself from view as she got out of the water and wrapped it around herself, she didn't want to spend anymore time in the clearing with the river, she would go over there and kick the persons ass, but with what she was wearing she found it truly impossible.

She walked into the clearing with her stuff and only her towel around her where Neji had her favorite food waiting, curry. (a/n: I know Sakura doesn't like spicy food, but she's older now, how do you think grown-ups like vegetables, their taste buds change.) "Hey Neji, sorry I took so long, I forgot my clean clothes here, I'll go change over there…small rule goes." She stated, starting the sentence half-heartedly then ending in with seriousness.

Neji stared, was the girl trying to make him jump her, right now all he could do was hide the blush and try to hold the nosebleed that was threatening to make an appearance bombing out his nose. He said nothing as her, only garbed in a towel, form took her clothes hurriedly from her pack and on her way to the big bush on the side of the clearing, her panties slipped from her bundle. He watched in amazement as she had not noticed that she dropped a pair of…silky, lacey black panties…the poor Hyuuga would be haunted by mental images for the rest of his life.

"Um…Sakura…" he decided to speak, as she stopped in her tracks right next to the bush, "You dropped something…" he motioned toward the panties, at least it wasn't a thong, was the relieved thought that went through Neji's mind that quickly turned into a traumatizing one.

Sakura blushed furiously and swiftly grabbed the black panties and immediately ran behind the tree. She quickly changed into her regular outfit, the red top with bicker shorts and the beige skirt. She stepped out from behind the bush, grabbed her dinner, and started to eat. She took one bite and her eyes widened, she never knew Neji was such a good cook, she would have to invite him for dinner and make him cook for her when they got back to Konoha. She then closed her eyes and relished the flavor, all the while Neji looked at her curiously when many other thoughts were going through his head from her actions.

"Wow, Neji, I never knew you could cook! We should really do this more often, I'll have to invite you over and have you cook for me!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Sure, it's not really that hard to make it, although I sometimes add my own spice to it." He stated as he took a bite from his and watched as Sakura smiled at him then continued eating her food. Of course now he couldn't stop the tirade of thoughts of what else could happen at Sakura's house with the both of them, alone, together.

They continued to eat, slightly talking with each other once in a while during the meal. Neji having no clue as to the encounter at the river Sakura had…

_'It was Sasuke, that chakra is all too familiar…'

* * *

_

**Meanwhile, back at the river...**

* * *

She sensed him, even with his chakra masked, she was still able to sense him. Although he didn't know if she knew exactly who he was, he didn't want to take a chance. Sasuke didn't spare a moment in getting out of the area and quickly started to make his way to Sound. He didn't know that Hyuuga was accompanying her...

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the clearing…**

* * *

After they were done with dinner, they set up there sleeping areas and tucked themselves in silently. Sakura was thinking on the encounter with Sasuke, and regretting not kicking his ass then and there. On the other hand, Neji was thinking on Sakura's appearance from the river, what had made her come back in such a hurry, was it perhaps cold weather?

'_No, cold weather doesn't affect her as much as_ _everyone else…for some strange reason.'_

They didn't know that at that moment, the river froze into a glistening trail of ice with flecks of flames dancing on it. This is the beginning of a new age of the elements…

* * *

**Well, what did ya think!! I like it myself very much!! This is your loving DarkDeepWater129 speaking by the way and my awesome Best Friend Forever plus FanFiction Freak, will give you a few words of her own, TELL THEM WHAT U WANT TEN-CHAN!!!! -DDW129- (more space down there for you to just type whatever you want!) **

**Well i hope u like our story!! Neji and Sakura belong together,so that's where the idea came from. Please review and tell us wut u think. This is Inu-ru831 signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This time it's me, Inu-ru831 bringing you this chapter!! As I'm typing this, im watching Naruto! (Between commercials of course!) Hope you like this chapter as much as you guys liked the first one! This one has a bit more FLUFF!! This chapter is dedicated to Kamikaze-Rose since she's one of my BFFS plus my cousin! So yea.. **

**DDW129 AND ME DON'T OWN NARUTO If **_**I**_** did Sakura would be with Naruto FOREVER. Well on with the show!

* * *

**

As Neji and Sakura entered the gates of Suna for another rest, the Sand siblings greeted them. They had been traveling for two days now, and it was now sunset. (Idk how far Konoha and Suna are 4rm each other so bear with me) Sakura had been alert all the way to Suna after they had left their last campsite. She had an odd feeling after her encounter with Sasuke, but hadn't felt the need to tell Neji yet.

Sakura and Neji followed the Sand siblings to their house. Since they were good friends, they would be staying in their guest rooms. As they arrived, Temari stated," Sorry guys, we only have one room since we're remodeling. You don't mind sharing, do you?" Sakura and Neji exchanged glances before Neji answered, " No, that would be fine." "Okay, come this way." Gaara led them to the guestroom as Kankuro went to help Temari start dinner.

Gaara and Sakura walked ahead as she updated Gaara on what was happening in Konoha. He may not look like it, but Gaara was starting to loosen up and was good friends with Sakura thanks to Naruto. Neji walked behind them as thoughts rushed through his head. _I've been able to keep myself in check around her, but can I keep it up when we are in the same room... Alone? __**Oh come on! It's very easy. All you gotta do is jump her bones and it will all end well **__What the hell?! Who are you?! And NO I won't do that I have Hyuuga Honor.__** I'm your Inner, my name is Ijen, and forget honor. Let's get laid!!!!**__ For the last time no! I don't even know if she likes me the way I like her.__** How would you kn- **_At that moment Ijen got cut off when they realized they were in front of their room. "Ok, thanks Gaara. See you in a bit." Sakura thanked Gaara as she and Neji entered the room.

* * *

**30 min. later...

* * *

**Neji was unpacking a change of clothes as Sakura was getting out of the shower.. She cursed as she noticed she had forgotten something and called out to Neji. 

"Hey Neji, by any chance can you hand me my clothes from my pack?" asked Sakura

As Neji heard Sakura call out to him, he turned to the bathroom door and noticed she was clad in only a towel. The same feeling as before rushed back to him and he desperately fought the nosebleed coming on. He replied with a short, "Hn" and went to hand her, her clothes looking anywhere but at her. Ijen was going wild._** Ok, now's your chance! Rip off that pathetic excuse of a towel and ravage her. **__Oh, not you again. . . I refuse to do something like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I must hand her the clothes she asked for. __**You're no fun!!!! **__Hn. _

As Neji handed Sakura her clothes, she reached out for them. When she did so, she slipped on the now wet floor thanks to her dripping form. Sakura awaited the impact, but none ever came. Neji had, on instinct, caught her before she hit the ground. He had both arms around her waist, just above the ground, faces mere inches apart. She opened her eyes and opaque silver met astonishing emerald. (Yes I know, cheesy and overused. . watev.)

Ijen was yelling things too indecent to mention and urging Neji to kiss her at that exact moment. Neji couldn't argue there. Unknown to them, Sakura and Inner Sakura were thinking similar things. **Come on kiss him!!! I know you wanna! **But what if he doesn't like me like that? **Oh come on! Have you seen the way he looks at us? **Right then, Neji and Sakura's Inners gave them some peace to proceed.

It felt like forever. But they were slowly closing the gap between them. Just as their lips brushed against each other, **BANG, BANG**."Hey,you guys, dinner's ready"

The instant they heard Kankuro, they sprang apart with a speed they didn't know they had. "Uh, o-ok w-we'll b-be d-down in a s-sec!" Sakura answered very flustered. She looked like a bright strawberry. Neji was better off but you could definitely see that blush.

"Uh, I'll let you change." Neji awkwardly said. Sakura answered "Uh, yea." Just as awkwardly. They couldn't meet each other's gaze as Neji left the room.

As Sakura was getting dressed, a shadowed figure passed by the window. It's head strangely resembling a chicken's ass…

* * *

**What's up you guys? I'd like to thank the people who kept reading to the 2****nd**** chapter. Yea I know Inner Neji was a bit of a perv but it was just for humor. For those of you wondering about "Ijen" it was my cousin's idea. So now if DDW129 would like to write a few words, go ahead. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**HEY DUDES AND DUDETTES...just in case any gays read our oh so romantic story, nothing against gays...I think Sakura's inner should have a name too, but I won't spoil it and leave it for the next chapter. I LOVE ALL U REVIEWS, U ALL GET BROWNIES IF U REVIEW FOR ALL MY STORIES!!!! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MY STORIES SOON AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TO 'Element Scrolls'!!!!**

**-DDW129**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey it's the infamous DarkDeepWater129 saying… I shouldn't be doing this, but I am…I'm writing up 'Element Scrolls' at the same time as I'm writing up 'New Life' AND 'Sakura 4.0'…so yea…but I decided you all deserve it cause you've all been waiting for so long and I don't wanna disappoint…so here you all go, the new chapter of 'Element Scrolls'!!

**ShinobiOfTheDarkness**- Yes, well…you will have to read and find out where we are going with the element thing. Also, sorry I took so long, my co-author Inu-ru831 did her chapter so it's my turn to do this one so…it's my fault…sorry. Thank you so much for the review and the compliment and yea…I know…FBI-san is creepy, but I had nothing to do with it.

**mexicangirl101**- Hi Lilly!! Thank you for noticing my little side note in my other story, and thank you for the compliment…and I'm really sorry I took so long to update, things have been…hectic, as you know. Well, your in luck Lilly, I just happen to have brownie mix which I will make whenever you decide to ask for those brownies your holding me up too. Please read and review for us!!

**Mayumi Crescent Moon**- Thank you so much for your review, I'm glad you like it and I see you found out the secret of Igen's name! Brownie point for you!! Arukas is genius!! I think I will use it, thank you so much!! Also, sorry for taking so long to update…that was my bad…but now you can enjoy the new chapter and leave another awesome review for us, please!?

**Kamikaze-Rose**- I have no idea what is up with FBI-san…I don't know where…it…came from. Thank you for helping out on the story, I'll have to add you in then!! XD I'm glad you reviewed our story, thank you so much, enjoy the new chappie!!

**Loversflame**- The Element stuff is what's gonna bring Sakura and Neji closer together…and I love Sakura and Neji too!! XD Thank you for reviewing and continue reading the new chappie, leave another review please!

**Disclaimer: Inu-ru831 and I, DarkDeepWater129, do not own Naruto…if I did, Sakura and Neji would end up together and Neji would kill Sasuke…now you can tell them Inu-ru831 what you would do if you owned Naruto…**

**_Well... Naruto would have kicked Sasuke's ass at the waterfalls and Sakura would kickass in general. If it was possible I'd end up with Neji, Gaara or Shika.Lol_**

Sakura's head shot up and looked towards the window instinctively, she could SWEAR she felt a faint, yet, familiar chakra presence…she thought about it for a minute as it clicked in her head. The same presence that saw her at the river…she could tell from the chakra signature…as she fumed in silence, her mind was thinking of ways to "roast a chicken". Once she was finally dressed in her regular outfit, she came out to the hall where Neji and the sand siblings waited.

As soon as her eyes met Neji's, she looked away with a small patch of pink making its way across her cheeks as Neji suddenly found the floor designs oh-so-very interesting. Sakura greeted the sand siblings pleasantly, giving Temari a hug, being close as sisters to each other. Sakura walked ahead with Temari and Gaara at her sides while Neji and Kankuro lingered behind them, but still following suit. "So…Neji…I'm not so stupidly dense that I didn't notice the way you and Sakura looked at each other." Kankuro said in a low voice and tone, sneaking a glance at the stoic Hyuga. Neji didn't even flinch, years of training, though he did have to fight really hard not to blush, though his inner turmoil went unnoticed by all. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean Kankuro." He responded, sending a look towards him the quietly warned 'if you push on the subject you will find a katana shoved up your ass'. Kankuro shut his mouth and looked ahead, not daring to question the Hyuga, but still getting his answer anyway as he fought a smirk wanting to spread over his features. "Well…I just wanted to know…cause Gaara is looking around for a soul mate…and Sakura's seems o be on top on the list." Kankuro walked a little faster, leaving Neji with his last comment. He stared ahead at Gaara, noticing the redhead stealing glances at her once in a while, his eyes showing a kind of passionate admiration…strong feelings of…like?…love?…Neji couldn't tell. All he knew was that he didn't like it, he couldn't completely understand why. As his mind was trying to figure that out, he simply stayed with the fact that he didn't like it; he didn't need the reason just yet anyway.

Once they reached the dining room, Temari sat herself on one side of Sakura so they could chat about girl things and catch up on what each has missed out on. Gaara looked towards the remaining seat next to Sakura and Neji did the same. Gaara started to steadily walk towards it, when, somehow, Neji appeared next to the seat out of nowhere and sat himself down next to Sakura, not sparing a glance towards the Kazekage. The redheaded sand wielder stared, then turned to sit at the head of the table next to his sister, his brother at his other side. Dinner was served; all the while Gaara sneaking glances at Sakura and glares at Neji as he returned them with full vigor.

Sakura completely missed these small hateful staring contests, chatting with Temari and trying to avoid eye contact with her other seatmate. _**'Your being such a wimp, you should**_ _**just say what you feel and throw yourself on him, he wouldn't mind!'**_ Sakura's eyes widened _'What the fuck!? Hell no!! I have more moral than THAT!!'_ Sakura's inner smirked _'Well I, Arukas, your inner personality, doesn't have this so called moral and_ _will keep bugging you until you do at LEAST make eye contact with the hot Hyuga.'_ She smirked inside Sakura's mind, sending relentless mental images towards poor Sakura, who was trying hard to appear as if nothing was wrong.

(a/n: I would like to thank Mayumi Crescent Moon for the name of Sakura's Inner, Arukas!! THANKS A TON!!)

'_Wow…nice name…you stole mine and turned it backwards…probably because you're_ _the opposite of me!'_ _**'Oh don't whine…if it wasn't for me, you would have stayed that**_ _**shy little picked on girl for the rest of your life.'**_ Sakura fought the irritated sigh that wanted to escape her. She glared at the table for no apparent reason, quickly finished her meal, said her goodnights to everyone and went upstairs to her shared bedroom. Once she got inside, she quickly dressed in some comfortable white girl boxers with pink paw prints and a matching solid pink spaghetti strap tank top. She sat herself next to the window and decided she would attempt a new jutsu that she had been training herself for. After settling herself with a deep breath, she quickly made six complicated hand seals, spread her hands apart and then put her index fingers and her middle fingers to her temples, activating the jutsu. She could feel her mind probing through the night, searching for a distinct chakra signature…getting closer…aha…found it. She entered his mind and spoke to him through his mind, _'Sasuke…you bastard…you didn't get enough at the river, you just had to come to my room as well you fucking hentai.' _

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized he was hearing voices…not just any voice…Sakura's voice…and it sounded really pissed off. Of course, he had seen a lot…some of which he could have afforded not to see, such as the seen in the bedroom. He glared at nothing particular as he remembered that. He decided to answer the voice in his head, since it seemed that Sakura had found a new jutsu. **'Sakura…why are you contacting me through my mind?' **_'Because I don't know where you are and I'd much rather not have to go out and look for you just so we can talk. So, did Orochimaru ever tell you what those scrolls you have contained?' _**'How do you know I have the scrolls?'** Sakura smirked from her place seated Indian style on the carpet of the bedroom next to the window. _'You just proved it…so answer the question Uchiha.'_ **'No, he didn't tell me anything, does that satisfy you…but perhaps I should find out…' **_'Don't you dare Uchiha or I will shove a fyuuma shurikan up your ass…__**' **_**'Ouch…I guess I'll restrain** **myself for now…but Sakura, you've just made a mistake yourself, you've just proven to** **me how important these scrolls are to you…now…get out of my mind.'** _'Damn you Uchiha, go to hell.'_ Sakura immediately broke off the jutsu and glared at the window overlooking the night sky.

She stood in one fluid movement before making her way over to the bed in the center of the room, she slid under the covers, letting the tires of the day overcome her and sleep take over. Neji entered the room about 5 minutes after Sakura had fallen asleep, after she had left; he finished his meal and helped clean up. He gazed at Sakura asleep on the bed and quickly got out a pair of loose, comfortable shorts, taking his off and putting them on. He took off his shirt and slid into the bed next to her, he laid there, on his back, staring at the ceiling until sleep claimed in not long later.

Sakura started to toss slightly in her sleep, waking Neji from his blank dream. He attempted to shake her awake, but when she started to 'defend' herself…things got a little out of hand. Neji had to straddle her to keep her legs from moving and pin her arms over her head before calling to her to wake up. She woke up with a gasp, tears threatening to fall down her face, as she looked up, shocked, at Neji. "What happened?" she asked, a little breathy due to her defensive attacks against Neji. "You were having a nightmare." Was all he could explain to her with his monotone, not knowing what else to tell her, explain why he was on top of her? Nah…we'll wait 'til she notices. She looked away from his moon colored eyes and then blushed crimson as her eyes widened slightly at their position. "Um…Neji…" she said hesitantly, refusing to meet his eyes. He also blushed and did his best at hiding it in the darkness, his fingers lingering over her arms as he moved back to his side of the bed. _**'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!! YOU COULD HAVE HAD HER, RIGHT THEN AND THERE!!' **_Ijen's voice blasted through Neji's mind, making him flinch, Sakura not noticing as she had her own mind wars…

'_**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WHY DID YOU EVEN SAY ANYTHING, HE PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE MOVED IF YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!' **_Arukas thundered at Sakura as she turned on her side, facing away from Neji. Sakura and Neji both listening to the complaints of their oh so perverted inners before finally, they both couldn't handle it and both screamed at the same time, "SHUT UP!!" There was total silence in the room, the voices had stopped ranting, and the two of them were too embarrassed to speak, much less look at each other. Eventually they both drifted off to sleep once more, knowing that tomorrow they had some work to do in finding those scrolls they had to retrieve.

**The next morning…**(a/n: By the way people, I must tell you now…I'm a hentai…hehehe)(co-a/n:I KNOW!)

Sakura mumbled and shifted slightly as she was starting to gradually wake herself up…but she could feel this unusual warmness that made her a little more than curious. _'Hmm…smells a little like…woodsy pine, fresh scent…but its not…its something else…something ten times better…' _were her wondering thoughts as she opened her eyes to see a cascade of shimmering brown hair coming from…not the pillow next to her…but from her… _'THAT PERVERTED #&#!!' _ran wildly through her mind as she realized the warmth was Neji…with his face in her chest, arms around her waist…and her very own leg wrapped around his waist and hips area, keeping him close to her body. _'HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!!'_ she screamed to herself, struggling with self-control…she couldn't exactly kill a prominent clan member, now, could she? _**'Stop complaining and enjoy it why don't you…' **_Arukas snickered in the back of her mind, enjoying the whole scenario and Sakura's reaction a little too much. _'YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU!!'_ It wasn't a question as Arukas looked up innocently at Sakura inside the safety of her mind. _**'Well, Ijen helped too…'**_ Sakura looked dumbstruck…Neji…had a perverted inner!! _'You are dead Arukas…you are so dead…'_ _**'You can't kill me, I'm you!'**_ she stated happily as Sakura returned to focusing on her problem at hand, how to get out of the situation without waking the other person.

Neji mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his hold around Sakura's waist, semi burying his face deeper into her…chest…as if it were his personal favorite pillow.(co-a/n:see major perv) Sakura stiffened and turned redder than a ripe cherry as she struggled to calm her breathing and think reasonably while attempting to ignore the feeling of the slight situation. After a good half hour of trying to get out of the situation…attempts at removing his hands and arms from her waist…failed…trying to get his face away from her…chest…failed MISERABLY…Sakura gave up and laid her arm out, almost hugging Neji's head to herself because that was the only position she found comfortable…before she knew it, she fell asleep once again.

'_Hmm…I don't remember this pillow being so soft…and smelling so good…'_ Neji opened his eyes and immediately his face turned 50 shades of red. _'#&#!!' _Was his immediate reaction in his mind to his current situation as he realized he had absolutely no way out and Sakura was still asleep. _'Shit…' _Hyugas don't usually curse, but at that moment it was the perfect occasion to exercise his freedom of speech. _**'Stop worrying about it and get a little more comfortable…'**_ stated Ijen suggestively from the back of his mind. _'Shut up you perverted bastard!' __**'Wow I've never heard you curse so much before…I'm oh so very proud of you.'**_Replied Ijen, smirking at Neji's disgusted yet uncomfortable emotions. _'How did this happen…wait…it was you…wasn't it!'_ Neji accused, knowing full well there was no other explanation for the reason Sakura's leg was wrapped over his waist, her arms almost cradling his head, and his face buried in her… _**'Breasts.'**__ 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!!' __**'What? You couldn't say it, so I did.' **_Neji groaned as he put up with the annoyance of his inner and tried to figure out how to get out of the position he was in…which was very impossible. But to his absolute horror, his groan stirred Sakura in her sleep as he stilled, thinking that even breathing would wake the beast that was bound to crush his head into a steel wall if she were to wake to find them in such a…**_'nice'_ **situation.

To Neji's complete and utter lack of luck, she stirred until her eyes opened slightly, and still Neji refused to move. Finally, she spoke, though her voice was slightly hazed from sleep, "Neji…when were you planned on moving your face?" He was in shock…he was still alive…STILL ALIVE…he would thank Kami-sama later because he didn't truly believe he had escaped being ass deep in alligators just yet. "Um…I do believe you would need to remove your arms first…Sakura-san." He spoke carefully, trying to relay the utmost respect in his tone. She moved her arms without a word and at the same time, took her leg off its comfortable position on his waist, which left Neji to take his arms off her waist and remove his face from where it was. When they were both disentangled from each other Sakura spoke first, her voice completely calm, "Neji. This will not be spoken of ever. Ever. I know it wasn't your fault, neither was it mine. So long as you and I remain indifferent on the subject of what happened today, you will not die, or be severely wounded. So don't even mention it in the faintest message or you will get the punishment that you should get right now." Her face was solidly serious; though through the small tinge of pink on her cheeks you could also tell she was blushing. Neji nodded and promised her his word…better to live then die a horrible painful death, no? Neji sighed as he got off the bed…he really couldn't believe he was alive…but he had to admit…if he didn't have to worry about his personal health, he would have rather enjoyed their position and found it quite comfortable. Suddenly he felt a hand pull him back onto the soft mattress, "Its still only 5 o'clock in the morning Neji, go back to sleep…" _'You mean all that struggling happened during that short period of time…precious time where I could have been SLEEPING! …dammit…' _The Hyuga thought as he lay back down, keeping his distance from the very dangerous pink female lying next to him.

To his utter surprise, he felt her arms wrap around his torso and her face bury itself in his neck. Of course…he didn't complain…but he still couldn't hide his shock. He quickly pushed the shock away and accepted the fact that Sakura was practically cuddling him. _'HA!! Gaara isn't going to take her and neither is the Uchiha with a duck's ass for hair!'_

He thought triumphantly before getting comfortable lying next to Sakura and once again falling asleep.

Later that same morning…

You could practically feel the uncomfortable silence in the room as the table was set for breakfast with everyone seated…and none even taking one bite yet. There were electric sparks passing through the glares Gaara and Neji were sending each other, sitting across the table from each other, with Sakura at Neji's side, not even paying attention, but blushing in embarrassment at the mornings earlier events, leaving Temari and Kankuro to smile happily and enjoy the live entertainment…

'_IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT ARUKAS!!' __**'No…it wasn't…you just want somebody to blame.' **__'DAMN YOU!!'_ Thought Sakura as she mentally looked back at the earlier events that were making her so flustered. Sakura had been sleeping peacefully when she felt someone gently shake her, in an attempt to wake her up. She opened her eyes slightly to see a partially wet Neji in front of her, clothed in only a towel as he looked down at her slightly apologetically. "I'm done with the shower Sakura-san, you may have it next if you wish. Sorry, I woke you." He had spoken normally, as if he hadn't noticed he was wearing next to nothing. Sakura held back the urge to gape and have a nosebleed, but she did get up, grabed her necessities from her bag and walked/ran to the bathroom…Once she was done, she got out of the shower and started to dress…realizing that she had forgotten one particular item…once again. She sighed in frustration as she stomped out of the bathroom in merely a bra and towel to find a fully clothed Neji reading a book, she didn't pay attention to him as she grabbed her lacy cherry blossom pink underwear and stalked back into the bathroom…not exactly caring if he saw. It wasn't until she was in the bathroom did she realize what she had just done and then banged her head on the tile counter for a bit before getting dressed and following Temari and Neji to the breakfast table…

'_Ugh…I don't even want to know what he thought of me at that moment…' __**'So his opinion about you matters now Sakura?'**_Arukas teased. _'Shut up, I don't need your crap right now.' __**'Well fine…I'll go try to find Igen…'**_She retorted haughtily before opening a door that wasn't there a second ago and disappearing behind it. FINALLY, peace and quiet settled in Sakura's mind as she started to enjoy her breakfast, the boys noticing she had started eating also began their meals, but not without shooting glares at each other every other bite.

Back in the forest…

Sasuke watched carefully from his position perched in the tree, completely hidden behind the foliage and making sure that he was masking his chakra…even though by now he should have known that masking his chakra didn't matter to one of the people occupying the room he was looking into through the window.

Sakura's head shot towards the window as she looked directly into the Uchiha's red eyes, her own emerald ones widening as she quickly made a hand seal and disappeared before everyone's eyes. The Uchiha cursed and quickly hopped to a different tree, trying to make a quick getaway, before he was pinned to a tree by 8 kunai with chakra strings. "What the hell do you think your doing here Uchiha?" Sakura spat toward Sasuke, whom was easily captured, as he merely cursed at his practically defenseless position. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he answered with another question in his monotone voice, not meeting her eyes. "A straight answer Uchiha." Sakura growled out, yanking at the chakra stings, making the Uchiha grunt in pain.

"I'm spying on you." He still wouldn't look her in the eyes as she simply glared straight at him. "Well you really suck at it, I hope you know." He growled, but didn't look up at her. "Why can't you look at me Uchiha, are you afraid." He growled louder and glared up straight at her and scoffed, "Not of you!" He yelled angrily, his gaze softening just slightly before he looked away again, Sakura already knowing what was going on by then. "Sasuke…it couldn't be…" she said it disbelievingly. He didn't speak…didn't look at her…simply kept his head down. She didn't loosen the chakra strings, but she did hop onto a branch near him and took the scrolls from his pack. "It's too late Uchiha." She whispered with no emotion as she turned away with the scrolls. Sasuke smirked, "No…it's not too late…" and with that, he got loose of four of the kunai, broke the chakra stings and quickly pulled out the last four as Sakura had already jumped off the tree and hit the ground with a thud. She looked up to find Sasuke jumping down right next to her as she flipped back and away from him, quickly taking out two fyuuma shurikan in the process, the scrolls already safely in her pack. As soon as she got into position, Neji and the sand siblings appeared behind her, but she told them to hang back…that it was her fight.

Sasuke slid out a katana and readied himself to attack, before quickly charging at Sakura, slicing at her with movements almost too fast to see. Sakura blocked or moved past almost all of them easily, getting a few small cuts, but was also able to give the Uchiha an equal amount of damage. She blocked with one fyuuma shurikan, twisting it so it would hold the sword in place before quickly slicing at his stomach, making him give up his katana in order to move away, but still getting a long cut over his abdomen. Sakura smirked, throwing his sword into a tree about 15 meters away, hilt deep. "If that's all you can do Uchiha, your times with Orochimaru have been worthless." She stated tauntingly. He glared and brought out his own fyuuma shurikan as Sakura jumped into the air and threw one of her fyuuma shurikan at Sasuke, making him dodge as she kicked him in the opposite direction of which he was moving, making him fall back before rolling over and skidding to a stop in a kneeling position.

Sakura landed perfectly on her feet, one fyuuma ready in her hands the other embedded into the ground between them. Sasuke got up in one fluid motion and then glared at Sakura with his Sharingan fully activated. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing behind Sakura as she was already turning to face his direction. He sliced at her, giving her a nick to her cheek and a deep cut to her arm. She winced, but never cried out, finally blocking in the perfect position to disarm him, but he moved it out of the way and sliced at her once again. Sakura moved out of the way, but it sliced her pack open, making the scrolls slip out, one of them in particular was glowing. Sasuke stared at the glowing scroll, Sakura seeing his distraction, disarmed him and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back, crashing through about 8 to 10 trees. She looked at the scroll, not yet putting her fyuuma shurikan away as Neji started to approach her as well, still weary of the nearby Uchiha. Sakura motioned Neji to stop as he froze in his tracks towards her, keeping his Byakugan ready for the Uchiha or any other intruders. Sakura knelt in front of the glowing scroll as it quickly opened itself in front of her, almost scaring her. Her eyes widened at the white glowing paper, a strong gust of wind shooting from the scroll, only surrounding Sakura, making her clothes shiver and her hair whip around her face as she sat unmoving. Everyone watched in amazement as Neji stared to move closer to her, calling out, "Sakura!!" as the other scroll started to glow red and flash open as well at his feet, the same phenomenon happening to him as. A bright light came from the two, and the red and white light swirled together, quickly enveloping them both and some of the area around them. The next second, all the unnatural light was gone…leaving only the occupants of the clearing, and the scrolls still in their place on the ground…nothing moving.

**DONE!! Sorry guys, I wanted to make it about a page longer, but I have to consult with my co-author about where we plan on taking this story, exactly…so be a little patient please…READ AND REVIEW!! Make any comments you want Ten-chan!! –DDW129**

**Well I liked it, you did a great job. To those of you reading we are terribly sorry for the long wait and i'll start writing chap 4 ASAP. We hope you enjoy! Plz click the purple button and I might update faster... Inu-ru831**


End file.
